mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leona
Leona is the primary antagonist in the 707 romance. She is a collage student who's major is unknown. She is the adoptive older sister of Lilith, or 606. Personality She always has an intimidating smirk on her face matched with a calm tone, but also has a sense of brutality that can be felt in her spoken words. Without dirtying her own hands, she interacts with others as a cruel-hearted military do-S (extreme sadist). Leona likes to view and treat Seven like livestock, not only because he is extremely close to Lilith, but also because in her past she was treated that way by the stronger grown ups in the orphanage she lived in. Background Story Before she became an orphan, Leona was born into a rich family. She was a spoiled little girl who was a member of the 'aristocracy' and found amusement in treating other people harshly and sadistic. However, as karma would have it, Leona's father, a kind and generous person, wasn't good at managing his business/money and became bankrupt. Leona found out about her father's bankruptcy when she woke up to the servants ransacking the house for valuables. When she tried to stop them, they banded together to beat Leona up for all the cruel things she did to them while telling her about the state of her family. To make matters worse, they told her that her mother ran off with her secret lover, leaving only a letter saying that she loves her. After the beating, Leona went to the garden and found that her father had hung himself. Leona stayed behind in her family home for some time, hoping that her mother would come back (she even wondered to herself how her mother could say she loves her but leave her behind, which later affected seriously her trusting issues towards females and their capability of loving her) before she gave up and had to live on the streets, mocked by another aristocrat. She ended up in an orphanage where she was treated poorly by both the other kids and caretaker because she was a former aristocrat with a bad attitude. The only kid who was decent to him was Lilith, and eventually the two of them devised a plan to escape their 'hell.' Unfortunately, while the plan started off well, they were pursued and caught and Lilith shot. Even though Leona wasn't shot herself, as punishment for trying to run away, she was branded on her back like 'livestock/cattle.' As Leona believed she was at the deepest pits of hopeless rage and despair at the world, a mask Rika appeared and offered the two children the chance to escape in order to take revenge on the world that, in her words, deprived them of everything if they agree to serve her. Leona and Lilith escaped, and Rika chose Leona to be the 'brains' of the two, making sure that she was well-educated and capable of leading her 'sister.' She gave them new lives as Leona and Lilith. When she asked why Rika chose to give her all this education when Lilith didn't have that, Rika told her that it was Leona's new role and that they're both necessary for her plan. Leona really felt indebted to Rika, so she worked for her, doing what was needed to help her complete that plan. Relationships 606 Lilith was the closest person to her, mainly because they were 'sisters'; Lilith inspired Leona and Lilith greatly looked up to Leona and placed her above all others in her opinion. Granted by Rika, her job is to be the leader and look after her younger sister: Lilith. Her younger sister respects her and follows her lead. The sisters love to have dinner together and Lilith praises Leona's cooking. Leona is talented in cooking especially in making soups. They respect deeply one another and help each other always. Even if not sharing blood ties, the sisters have a very strong family bond with each other. 707 Leona's despise for Seven can not be explained in just a few words. She hates him so much that she stated she would much rather die and see him with Lilith. Being protective of Lilith, she will do anything to stop Seven from getting close to Lilith. She later comes to accept him but still treats him harshly and despises him to a degree, however less than before. Quotes 707's Route * Who'd know that the person whom Lilith loved the most, would be such a mediocre young man Trivia * She is right-handed. * The book she always reads is a memento from her father. * Her recent interest is making original dishes or recipes. * She hates strong-flavored food and drinks. * She is skilled at cooking and even knows how to flambé. * She knows how to ride a horse. * She is fluent in Nordic and proficient in English.